This application claims the priority of German application 103 59 751.4, filed Dec. 19, 2003, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to an instrument panel having a passenger airbag, whereby in the event of deployment of an airbag, an airbag cover on the top side of the instrument panel adjacent to the windshield is upwardly displaceable in the direction of the windshield about a pivot axis running transversely, thereby clearing a passage for the actual airbag of the passenger airbag module.
In particular when the airbag cover is provided on the top of the instrument panel, i.e., adjacent to the windshield and the airbag is designed in one piece, there is the risk, that in deployment of the airbag, the free end of the airbag cover might damage the windshield when the airbag cover is pivoted upward. Replacing a damaged windshield is time-consuming and relatively expensive.